SesshomaruHarry
by PandorMedusa
Summary: The wild life scattered around the moss covered ground as soft footsteps chased them. Green shined brightly in the lunar glow that graced the figure's body as he twirled and danced between trees. Slash! (Kumo is Harry Potter)
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Hello! I hope you all would like this first chapter. Please let me know what you all thought of it. I want to know if you guys, the readers, would like me to contuine this story. **_

_**Kumo is Harry Potter.**_

_**Any questions, let me know.**_

_**Hope you all Enjoy!**_

_The sky was black as the moon graced us with her soft glow. The stars couldn't be compere to the blinking glow that shined in the darkest of nights. Wind danced softly in the night as it whispered agianst the wild life that scatters around the moss covered ground as soft footsteps chased after them. Green shined brightly in the lunar glow that blanket the figure's body as he twirled and danced between trees. He reached a low branch and dipped as his leg stretched out towards the sky before placing his hands down on the wooden limb and let gravity take place. Once both feet were on the ground once agian, he twisted and leaned against the tree that the limb belong to. _

_The smile that appeared on his face showed pearly white fangs that poked agianst his bottom lip and with anothe twirl ,with a leg up in the air, he danced on his toes into the small closed off clearing. The smile never left his face as he contuine dancing in the night. The small pond that lay there in the shadows were covered in ice and with soft even steps, he stepped onto it. _

_The claws, that were in a point were painted a emerald green, touched the pond and a circle was drawn on the thickening ice as he twirled on the tip of his toes. The claws pointed at the sky as his head lay near one of his knee as one of his legs also pointed upwards. He jumped as his leg came down in a half circle to catch him before he face planted the ice. _

_"Kumo." A voice stated as if calling out towards a child. Kumo stopped in mid-motion of a twirl to stare into old white blue eyes. "Come." The voice stated as Kumo set his foot back onto the ice before turning around and started to walk away. Kumo smile dropped before following the other._

_"Where?" Kumo asked softly in a child like manner once he walked next to the older man. White blue eyes look slightly down into the child like eyes with a soft smile as he laid a hand upon the thin shoulder and just kept walking. Kumo didn't asked agian, but he slowly tilted his head up towards the sk to bask in the moon's pull before closing his eyes and let the older man lead him. _

_They stopped in front of a water fall that showed many crystals they had collect since living there, painting the water in different colors. The smile that spilt across Kumo's face had him dancing into the water fall and laughing softly as the water dropped over him. The other male followed at a much slower pace. _

_"Master?" Kumo asked once they were settled for the night before rolling onto his side. White blue eyes glanced down at him as a hand softly touched the top of his raven locks that set upon his head in a loose bun. A soft, sleep filled smile lifted the corners of Kumo's lips as he snuggled into the warmth next to him. "Thank you." He whispered before falling asleep. _

_The master of the child like teen smiled softly as he watched over the younger one. _

Kumo woke up with tears shining in his eyes once the sun had risen high into the sky. He lifted a pale, and thin hand to rub the tears away as he stood up from the make shift bed of furs. Once standing, Kumo sighed as he locked the memories away behind a soild silver door that resided deep within his mind. Shaking himself like a dog, loose strands of hair fell into his eyes as he walked out of the small cave. The water that washed over him woke him up just the slightest before his bare feet had touched the freezing waters of the lake.

He looked down and cupped his hands before dipping his pale hand into the water. Water pooled into his hand before he lifted his hands to his face and press the cup of water to his skin. Now fully awake, Kumo straighten his sleeping clothes before walking out into the surrounding forest. He picked up some berries that lived on the bushes and pop one in his mouth as he contuine to walk away from his water fall.

Kumo reached a small clearing, but didn't enter as his eyes settled on a small child. The child was very small, just reaching the end of his trailing knee-length robe, with wide eyes and raven hair in a side poneytail. The child was a small girl that wore an orange and white checker kimono that reached just her ankles. She was dancing around with her laughter echoing on the wind. Kumo sniffed the air to see if she was alone. He found that she was alone, but a strong scent was claiming the child as if she belong to an alpha. He raised a brow in wonder, but didn't step out into the clearing to satisfy his curiosity.

He only sat next to a tree in the shadows and watched the child. He chuckled softly as he remember when he was that small and didn't have to worry. He popped the last berry into his mouth and as he chew he reached up to untie the loose bun that held his hair together and had been in since he had fallen asleep the night before. As his eyes never left the child, Kumo ran his fingers through the long raven black strands. Being careful with the strands, Kumo started to briad his hair. He started with small thick braids before he pulled the rest into a high ponytail and wrapped the braids around the strands so it wouldn't fall out of the ponytail. Bangs fell into his face to just shadow his eyes slightly as two small braids shaped his face.

When he was finished, Kumo looked off to the side he had felt a small change of energy there before it was gone. He kept an etrxa eye over there as he stood up. His eyes narrowed when the change of energy grew closer to the child, but yet he couldn't see anything different. He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes to listen.

The strong scent of death was the first thing he noticed, which had him lifting a brow in question. The second thing that he noticed was the child's scent which smelled like lillies and somthing else as well. The last thing he noticed was not a scent, but thin silver lines circling the child as she was trapped within a spider's web. Kumo kept his eyes closed as he listen to the wind whisper to him and let the child's laughter echo around him. The web only grew tighter around the child and without thinking about it, Kumo was out of is hiding spot and in front of the child within a matter of seconds.

A arrow was caught between his thin fingers just seconds after. He looked down at the silvery tip and licked it. He growled softly as he felt the slight tingle of posion leave an after taste of rotten furit. His eyes narrowed as the child behind him let out a small scream as she just notice the demon before her. Kumo looked down at her for a moment before looking back at the shadows that danced around them at a speed that a normal human can't achieve. Another arrow was shot towards the child, this time aim at her back. Kumo reached out and let it touch his fingers as he moved the child closer to his chest. The slight pain of the arrow entering his hand went unoticed as another one hit his left shoulder blade. The growl that left his throat was deep and sharp and had the child trying to move away from him.

He looked down at her for a moment in wonder after he felt a kick to his shin. He rubbed her head with a smile to calm her before he stood up and pulled her into his chest as he kept an arm around her small body. With a hard look and sharp growl, Kumo reached behind him to pull out the arrow that had hit his shoulder. He hiss at the pain before dropping the arrow onto the ground and stomped onto it; breaking it in two. Kumo looked into the shadows and with one hand, he lifted it and a sharp cord of green posion left the tips of his fingers. He and the child watched how the trees just fell away, but nothing had jumped out of the shadows. Kumo hissed as he twisted his body in a way that his front still protected the child from harm.

He could hear the mock laughter of the creatures as he kept swinging his arm and missing. He looked down at the child and sighed. The child's eyes were closed tightly as if trying to imagen herself somewhere else. Kumo placed his thumb over her cheek for a second to calm her and himself before closing his eyes. He let the wind whisper and direct him. Three thumps of different sizes of footsteps were heard before he opened his eyes.

The three figures that stood before them were wolf demons. The different furs and wild looks of their eyes told Kumo that they were not part of a pack. Omegas his mind whispered to him as he placed the child onto her feet and dragged her behind him. The wolves looked at the child and then at him. The wild look in their eyes only turn colder and harsh as they thought that Kumo would be easy prey. Kumo dropped his arms so that they would rest at his sides in a relaxed position. The wolves all chuckled as they ready their weapons at the two. Kumo made sure that the child was close to him before any weapon could be brought down onto them.

Kumo felt the arrow first before twisting his arm to the front to block the blow of the raising sword as his knee was brought out to block his mid-section. He felt the stinging of the weapons entering his body and silding across his flesh to re-enter his body and repeat. Once he was sure that the last arrow had left the bow, Kumo smirked and grabbed ahold of the two swords and watched how thin threads of green acid melted the metal away. He glanced behind him and saw that the child had ran behind a tree. He faced the two swords holders with a smile and pushed the last remaining metal towards them. He kicked out and twirled his body in a arch to slam his foot into one's face, breaking his nose and eye socket, and slamming his fist into the other, breaking his jaw and nose.

He watched how they straggered back from the blow and in shock. The one that had stayed back looked between his two comards before growling and attacking with his fist raised. Ducking under the fist, Kumo grabbed the arm and pulled it backwards as he twisted to slam his knee into the back of the wolf. He heard the cry of the wolf as the spine break cleanly before facing the last two remaining demons. He watched how they slowly got to their feet and with harsh growls that had them shaking slightly, they luanched themselves to Kumo.

With cords of green appearing, Kumo flipped both of his wrist out and raced between them before he twisted his wrists and angle his arms downwards. The stillness of the three demons was held for moments before the two wolves fell to the ground in pieces. Kumo stood from his kneeling position to look at the small child. He riased a brow when instead of meeting the child, he meet the green moss trunk of a tree with a pair of clothed legs standing in front of the trunk. He followed those legs up, pass the narrow hips and pass the clothed chest, and finally landed on a pair of golden eyes. Those eyes calculated his movements with the small child hiding behind those long legs.

"Hello." Kumo stated out as he dropped his arms to his side with a riase brow. He felt the arrows that were still in his body twitch at his movement. He reached out towards them and started to pull, but a voice stopped him.

"Thank you mister." It was the child that had thanked him. Kumo looked down at the child and smiled softly as he started to lower himself so that he could speak to her at eye level. Before he could say anything to her though, he felt his eyes drop. The child was the last form he saw before passing out from the posion in his system.

_**AN: Well? Let me know if i should contuine this. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. It won't be an every day that two chapter's would be posted, but I'll try my best to post at least one chapter a day. **_

_**Poll: Should Harry(Kumo) be dom/sub? Yes or no?**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_Green looked startled as he tried to form words. His family, those he loved ever since steping into this world, were gracing him with such distain looks. The narrow of eyes held anger and something he couldn't name. The words that he so wished to form was long gone, just like him. _

Kumo woke with a sharp cry that had him sitting up in the make shift bed of furs. He heard a cry to his left and with a sharp look he had grabbed the small body and slammed it into the wall nearest to him. He felt the growl leave his lips before his eyes locked onto the small body. The raven locks fell out of the ribbon that held it in a side ponytail, eyes scared looked up into his own as small fist clawed at his wrist. He felt himself being pulled away from the small body by someone that had somehow reached him without him noticing.

Kumo growled when his hand let go of the thin neck and he swung around with a foot hitting nothing, but air. Another hand grabbed his ankle before he was flipped back onto his back with a claw hand holding him down by the neck. He snarl and bit at whoever held him down, but the claws still didn't retreat. Slowly he lost his enegry and he once again fell into a unrestful sleep.

When he woke again, he was calmer. The strange green eyes opened slowly just as the sun set turned into night. His skin felt clamy as he slowly sat up as he ran his hand through his hair. Dry, his hair was dry and his mouth matched the feel of his strands. He dropped his hand to his lap as he closed his eyes. The tears that had been gathering slowly disappear from sight. Once relaxed, Kumo looked to the side. He found a child laying far away from him and he frowned when he saw a set of claw marks redden on her neck.

"Had the wolves hurt you?" He asked himself as he slowly try to raise out of the bed. With a wince, he moved his hand to his back and felt the bandages wrapped tightly against him. He ran his hand down his chest to see if any an arrows had crossed paths with his chest and surprising none had. "Just my back." He mumbled to himself as he look at the child once again. His eyes widen when he looked closer to the claw marks. He looked down at his own hand and then back to her neck before cursing and raising from his bed.

He walked over to her and slowly, and carefully lifted her up so that he could lay his ear against her chest. A soft and strong beat was echoing in her chest and the smile that lifted the corners of his lips had his fangs pressing against his bottom lip. With a soft touch with the tip of his fingers pressing into the tender flesh, Kumo called back the posion that rest under her skin. The green viens that were slightly visable disappeared completely. He placed her back down and stood up. He froze in mid-turn and held his breath.

"Hello." The word was whispered out as he slowly traced himself back to his bed. The golden gaze never left him, nor speaking as Kumo sat down. "I'm sorry." Kumo whispered as he dropped his gaze down to his lap to avoid those emotionless eyes. He heard shifting of clothing as someone rose. A cool hand lifted his chin and his green eyes, startled, looked up into the golden gaze. He could see some darker flakes of gold around the other's pupils and he felt his heart skip a beat. Before either could do anything that either might regreat later, a small child like voice called out. Kumo looked over towards the child with a soft smile.

"I'm sorry." Kumo stated as the child stood in front of him. The older man had moved back into his seat against the wall to watch his charge and Kumo. Kumo watched how the child had smiled and started to babble on.

"Can Rin take a look at mister's back?" The child asked after she had babbled half a mintue. Kumo nodded his head as he slipped out of the the kinomo so that only his back showed. The child lean in just the slightest to examine the still healing skin.

"Rin? Is that your name?" Kumo asked as he lifted his gaze to the stone ceiling. The child paused in her work to think of the question before returning.

"Rin is Rin." She stated within the pause. Kumo smiled as he tilted his head to the side. Rin followed the motion with her head as she contuine placing the ointment onto his back.

"Kumo." Kumo stated as he tilted his head towards the child. "My name is Kumo." He said softly as he meet the gaze of the child. Rin smiled brightly as she placed the jar onto the ground and took a step back. Kumo faced her.

"Nice to meet you." They both said at the same time. Their gazes meet and laughter filled the small cave. Through out their meeting, golden never left the teen. With a half smile towards Rin, Kumo laid onto his side facing gold eyed demon. Kumo eyes soften as he felt himself fall back to sleep.

_Harry stared into the red orbs that glowed as bright as the spell that flew from his wand. The green meet in the middle with the red and the match was on. Flashes of those who died by this man's hands echoed in his mind. It was their deaths that gave him power, their love. _

_His enmey was nothing more than ash._

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next the chapter. I want to say thanks to those who have review and those who have favorited/follow, it means alot to me. Thank you! **_

_**Poll: Should Harry(Kumo) be dom/sub? Yes or no?**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Kumo looked into matching gem colored eyes with a soft frown. The frown was mirrored on kissable lips. The narrow eyes that soften from time, stared into Kumo's odd colored gem eyes. Fangs poke against the smooth bottom lip as a smirk was formed. Ash colored smoke appear to dance around them as if to hide them from outsiders. The matching gem colored eyes only stared before blinking. Kumo and the other stood in the middle of a frozen pond, bare footed with hands frozen in a arch with their claws glowing with posion.

They didn't move.

Kumo blinked to re-focus on his surroundings. He noticed that he was bare footed and standing in the middle of the unfrozen pond in the middle of the night. The moon's lunar glow giving him a spot light and not fighting the moon's pull, Kumo started to dance.

The water kicked up around him as he twirled to the side with one of his feet in the air. The twist that followed had him in the air before falling on the palms of his hands with his feet upwards. He let his eyes close as he felt a pair of thin fingers wrap around his waist and help him get back onto his feet. The hands disappeared once he was standing once agian. The glow of the moon had also disappeared for the night.

Kumo stared up into the cloudy sky with a frown.

**~Line Break~**

Kumo watched the small child, Rin, run around in the small river with a smile upon his lips. She was getting ready to leave with her master and the retrainer, but she wanted to give him something before she left. Kumo looked down at his hands with a soft frown. His eyes glance upward to watch the child once more, before looking back at his hands. He stared down at the spider like threads grow even darker and appear stronger under his skin.

His gaze soon moved over to the child and the small gather of flowers that were being risen towards him. He slowly took them with a smile and soft words of thanks upon his lips. The smile that the child gave him was bright and she left a small kiss upon his cheek before turning and leaving. He watched how the silver haired demon and the child leave the toad like creature behind. Kumo watched the toad follow soon after it's master before turning and started to walk back to his little cave.

Hands stopped him before he could pass the water fall. He looked up and stared into matching green colored eyes with a frown. He turned to face the creature without saying anything. He looked the creature down and frown. He was looking at a mirror of himself, but the fangs were longer and the long black locks held several kinds of bird feathers in a braid. A mirror of his ture form.

Kumo lifted a brow in question. His other form took the question without opening it's mouth. The long boney fingers pointed towards the shadows that the small group left through.

"You want me to follow?" Kumo asked in disbelief at the mirror form. A nod that had the feathers dancing lightly was Kumo's only answer. He sighed as he watched his ture form disappear like smoke before turning back to his cave. He needed to pack and wash before leaving.

**~Line Break~**

Once reaching for the largest and deepest ponds that lived near his little cave, Kumo stripped out of his clothes before walking in. Once he was waist deep, Kumo dived under the water. When he broke the surface, he swimmed around a little before bringing himself back to the edge of the pond to grab the soap that he had placed down before walking in. He rubbed his hair to a lather before he dipped under the water. Slowly he kept himself floating as his hands rubbed the soap out of his hair. Once all of the soap left his long locks, Kumo lathered his body with the same soap before diving under the water.

Once washed and dry, Kumo stood at the edge of the pool and wringed out his hair with his hands. Once that was done and the locks were no longer dripping of water, Kumo slipped on a light weight kimono in white and tied the strings together before it could open a flap around in the light breeze. Tied off, Kumo slipped on a silver kimono over his shoulders and let the ends of the seelves fall over his clawed fingers. On the right shoulder were scattered five petals in the color of the oddest, dark, green. As the flowers fell to the end of the right sleeve, the closer they became; about three inches from the end of the sleeve, a pile of flowers started to form. The kinomo itself end just after his knees, and from the hips the sides split open for more movement. A pair of green shorts, that matched the flowers on the kinomo, were slipped on over slender legs. Lastly, he took the solid green belt that matched in color with the flowers and wrapped it loosely around his waist. The knot was placed over his left hip. Small chimes, feathers, and beads coloring ranging from the blackest to whitest, hung from the knot to bounce lightly against his legs as he walked over towards the edge of the pond.

Kumo sat on the edge of a rock that sat a slight ways from the pond with his knees crossed over each other. He took the wide tooth comb from the small pack he had placed their before even steping into the water. The comb wasn't something to brag about, but his master had gotten it on his sixity birthday. The small sad smile lifted his lips as he ran the comb through the damped hair.

Once combed, Kumo started to pull the strands into small sections. He braided one side and did the same to the other side before reaching back and pulling his long strands into a high ponytail. With one hand, Kumo wraped one braid around his hand once before he did that to the other braid. He pulled the braids togther and wrapped them together around his hand and tied the strands into a knot. His make shift hair tie was tightly bounded with wandless magic. To make sure that his briads wouldn't fall out, Kumo tied a knot around a set of colroful feathers that was attached to a stone bead.

Smiling, Kumo stood and started to gather his things. He had an entire day to catch up with strange child, Rin.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought! Thanks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please don't forget to review and/or favorite/follow. I want to thanks those who have review and have followed and favorited this story so far. Thank you!**_

_**Poll: Should Harry(Kumo) be sub or dom? **_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Kumo woke in a daze to his surroundings. The frown deepen as he rubbed at his back and looked back up to the tree branch that he had fallen off of in his sleep. Stretching out as he started to walk away from the shadowed tree, he sniffed at the air and cursed as he speed up into a run to catch up to the small traveling group he been following.

His days has been the same in and out. Following the child, Rin's scent, but staying a few miles away so that he didn't attract unwanted attention to his form. The faster his steps the faster they were, he was normally out of breath by the time he, _they_, decide to stop for the night. Then from there, he would travel closer to look into the clearing and stare. Creepy as it be, Kumo just couldn't place his finger on why he was doing it.

And like every night, Kumo slowly and without a sound made his way closer to the small travelers. He fought himself from stepping into the lunar's glow so that he didn't dance into their camp site and get his head cut off. With a frown and stepping over sticks and leaves that scattered on the moss covered ground, Kumo stood in the shadows in a stare.

The moon's lunar glow shine softly on the only silver hair demon. The locks long, falling pass his knees, were thick and glowed with the moon's shine making them more whiter than silver. His pale skin was pale with unmarked skin as if the moon's glow could heal any wound. The jaggered markerings on his cheeks were thin as he stared upwards. The smoothness of eyelids hide the most gold of gold eyes from Kumo's sight. The other's power sing around in swirls of bearly nocticeable threads danced in a sinful dance.

Kumo felt himself take a step forward hoping to dance with that power that coursed around the demon, but before he left the shadows, he grasped nothing and rammed his claws into his palms making himself bleed. The blood caught him in a daze to only push him further away from the aluring sight before. It remind him that he couldn't get close, even if he wanted to. Before turning and running for it, gold meet his own pair of green colored eyes. He would have froze in place if it wasn't for the strong pull in his navel. His magic had already started to grant his wish. He was gone with the only sound of a whip cracking in the air.

Kumo landed somewhat on his feet before falling. His hands went out in front of him, but a pair of thin arms wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him agianst a strong chest. Long raven locks fell pass his shoulders as he looked upward. Matching green eyes that mirror his inner emotions stared back down at him.

"Thank you." Kumo muttered out as he got himself out of the arms that held him. Instead of disappearing like Kumo thought, his mirror didn't. It only stood there looking past him. Couple of blinks later, Kumo looked over his shoulder as well. His eyes widen at the silver haired demon standing in the shadows waiting, and watching him. Kumo only stood there with his eyes gazing strongly at the demon, but blinked when he noticed his mirror of green eyes blocked his view. He felt the pull of some power before he knew it, he was walking towards the silver haired demon.

Thin fingers gripped his wrist tightly and pulled him into a chest that hide his view of the demon. He heard the soft growl before the vibrations echoed around him. Then suddenly he blacked out.

**~Line Break~**

Kumo woke to someone softly poking at him with a small finger. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down at the hand that he had gripped onto. He followed those small fingers up the arm, into a pair of scared brown eyes. His eyes widen slightly before letting go and curling into himself. He hadn't meant to hurt the child, nor give the child fear.

"A-Are Kumo okay?" The child asked from next to him. He felt a small hand land on his knee before he looked down at the small child. He felt like he was just as small, even smaller than her. Why?

"Rin?" Kumo had asked out in a soft whisper as if his voice would be heard. Rin's large brown eyes looked upon him with worry. The worry had masked the fear she felt when he was thrown into this small cell of hers'. She nod her head with a smile as she watched those thin, female like shoulders relaxed.

"Why are you here?" Kumo asked once he faced her, but kept his knees pulled to his chest. He looked over her shoulder to see nothing, but darkness. Either there is no window or it must be night, either didn't spell good. Looking back at the child, Kumo thought why she was alone.

"Rin went to play, but Rin left without a word." She answered sadly as she looked down at her lap. Kumo's brow lifted in wonder at the answer, but he only nod his head without saying anything.

"Where is your lord? Lord Sesshomaru?" The sound of the demon lord's name echoed around the cell. It was the first time he had said the demon's name.

"Rin dose not know."

"Jaken?"

"Rin dose not know." Kumo sighed at her answer softly. Rin only kept her head down as she felt guiltly for leaving. Kumo looked down at the child before pulling her close to him and held her. He felt the hot tears first before her little body started to shake. He held her closer and started to run his hand through her hair. Her breathing even out as she fell asleep against his chest.

Kumo sighed as he looked to his side at his mirror. Green looked into green. Matching smirks lifted their lips, fangs pressing agianst the bottom lip without breaking skin. With a small hiss, an unnoticed pop sounded and a small animal landed before his feet. It was less than four feet, scales green-ranging between the lightest to the darkest-from head to tail. On the top of its slight widen head was a odd looking marking. It was shaped in a lighten bolt with jaggered edges. He looked down at the mirror snake and hissed softly so that he wouldn't wake the child that lay in his arms.

"_Soct. Leave unharmed. Escape routes._"

His words were simple and the hiss that followed the last comand echoed in the cell.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, thanks!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Hello! Sorry that I didn't upload a chapter yesterday, I had a long day. I hope this makes up for it. I want to say thank you to those who have review and followed/saved this story. Thank you. **_

_**Poll: Harry(Kumo) should be sub or dom? **_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

The echos of soft hisses reached him first before the screech of the child that he shared the cell with. His eyes slowly opened to stare at the child before glancing down at the floor. His mirror had return with filth covering every inch of its scales. Then he glanced at the child.

"Rin." Kumo stated as if to call for her. Rin looked back at him with worry playing across her face. Kumo softened his gaze and had her come closer to him so that he could calm her down. "It is okay. He's a friend." He softly whispered with calmness that slowly help calm the child as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay." Rin muttered as she watch how the snake made its way towards them. It lefted its upper body so that it was looking at her at eye level before it's glowing green eyes looked past her to stare into the demon behind her.

Kumo held Rin in one arm as he leaned forward that he could pick the snake up. He let it slither up his arm and curl around his arm before he place the child back onto her feet. Rin's feet touched the ground with a sound and as she stood still, Kumo stood to his feet. He made his way to the cell's door and let his hand touch it. He glance back towards the child and gave her a pointed look before looking forward.

The snake slither off his arm, pass the door and stilled on the ground. With a swish and a snape of power echoing in the area, the snake slowly meraged into a man. Rin's eyes widen. The man before her was not a snake. It was as if it was magic. Kumo looked at her with a soft smile and wink as if he knew her thoughts. Rin's smile returned to her face.

Kumo looked into his mirror's eyes and lifted a hand out as if reaching for him. He watched how the pale and long fingers meet his in a feather like touch. He felt memories that is not his, but are, enter his mind and start playing in his head like a play. The smile that reached his lips was matched with the other.

"Rin," Kumo started once he was facing her. His smile had loosen to a softer appearance when he noticed the questions flashing through her eyes. He chuckled as he waited for her to calm down just the slightest so that he could tell her what he was going to do. Rin took a deep breath and when she looked back up to Kumo she nod as if telling him that she was focus and ready for directions. "I need you to stay back, but behind me. Okay?"

"Yes." Rin stated as she started to move behind him and far away from the cell doors.

"Once we are out, I want you plastered to my side. I want to feel every pull of fabric as we walk. I want to know you are there, walking next to me. Okay?" He asked after she had moved further away from him and the door. He saw the nod of understanding before he gripped the bars in front of him.

He started to pull them apart. The more he pulled, the deeper his hiss grew sharper. He gripped them even harder as his claws started to grow. The green nails dug into the soft skin of his palms as he pull and pull. He felt the threads of hair become more wilder than the tame ones as he felt the sharp pin pricks of fangs start to break into flesh. Once half transformed, Kumo had pried the bars apart wide enough to slip through. He glanced back at the child and mentioned for her to come closer and hide behind him. He stepped through the bars with the child next to him.

Looking around at the dark stones, Kumo gripped he child and held her hand as he started to walk down the hall. The memories that he had asorbed flittered through his head at a fast pace so that he could see everything that came towards them. He stopped at the corner and listened.

Footsteps were two steps away from passing him; so Kumo pushed the child against the stone and just as the creature walked pass, he gripped a shoulder and slashed at the creatures' throat with his enlarged nails. He let the creature drop before his feet before grabbing the child and started to walk away from the dark haired creature.

It was a room that had them hiding in the shadows as demons walk pass them in a hurry. The smirk that graced Kumo's lips widen into a smile as he safely started to walk towards the exit. Before he could get through the door, he was stopped by something clashing agianst his back and sinking into his muscles. He froze as he let the small hand he was holding go. He watched as Rin looked at him with worry.

"Run." It was an order that had him clenching his side. He watched the child run out of the area before he slowly turned to face whoever had attacked. It was an elder women with long corse silver hair that ran down her back in loose curls. Her form was small, but she was shapped like an hour glass with wide hips and slender shoulders. Her eyes were most catching of her form, though. They were pitch black like a raven's feather, but without any type of life in them. Either she was a puppet, or she was real. He couldn't form an answer.

He lifted a hand to his mouth and let himself cough. Blood splater against his palm and he stared down at it. He heard the footseps of someone running towards him first before his hands wrapped around a thin wrist. His eyes looked over his hands and the smile that broke agianst his lips had the elder women looking at him strange. Kumo broke her wrist without flinching from her scream.

He watch her move backwards by flipping away from him. She dropped her hand to the ground and her legs kneeled slightly to stop her movement. Kumo lifted a brow when she pulled something sharp from under her skirts. The sharp knife glittered in its own light before it was lifted into her hands.

Kumo waited for her to strike. He felt her behind him within a blink and he dropped to the ground as he kicked out his leg to knock her off her own two feet. He slide away when she didn't fall. She followed him with a stomp towards his ankle. Kumo flipped into his hands and kicked out to catch her in her chin. Her head knocked backwards just as her feet swung towards him. He was knocked off his hands as the knife rained upon him. It had just bearly touched his chest before he removed himself from its path.

He leaped away from her and stood a few meters away from her to watch. He watched her lift herself up from the floor where the knife had landed into the ground. Kumo's nails sharpen into talons that had no form or resemble a bird's talons, as two sets of fangs formed. His hair became curler and wilder as it fell out of its briads and ponytail. His eyes became darker his hair fell around his shoulder. Different sizes of braids formed from his magic to hold rune like stones making his hair slightly brighter. Feathers ranging from the smallest of birds to the largest, twisted into his curls.

Kumo's eyes had became black as he stared upon the elder before him. His claws posed and ready, he ran towards her. He dunk under her hand and rounded a kick to her mid-section to take her down. Once she was down, Kumo straddled her waist and struck his claws into her neck. Posion entered her system within seconds she was dead.

Kumo stood from her body and wiped the blood off of his hand before walking out of the cave. He lifted his hand to his eyes to cover them as the sun blinded him. He tilted his head to the side once he was able to see. He found Rin standing next to the demon lord of the western lands. Before he could say anything, Rin ran up to him and held him in a hug. Kumo looked down at her in a daze and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." Rin said into his leg.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: Hello! I hope everyone's doing great. Well, here's the next chapter, I hope you all like it. I want to say thank you to those who have review and favorite/follow this story. I might add another chapter later on today, so keep a look out for it. **_

_**Poll: Harry (Kumo) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Kumo stilled as he unwrapped his arms around Rin and slowly tilted his head to the side as if listening to something. His eyes followed between trees and their shadows as he tried to hear those soft whispers once agian. He felt the edge of his mind being replaced to the inner demon as he shifted the child to his side. He could see the silver haired demon was watching him with his hand on his sword. Kumo lifted his upper lip in a snarl as an arrow appeared in the air. He watched how it arched high into the sky before falling towards their group.

He took a step back and hid the child behind him and block her from the glistering silver arrow head. He lifted his hand to catch it, but before it could reach his hand it had swung around his body. Not being fast enough, Kumo watched how the arrow landed into the child's shoulder. The soft gasp of pain and the strong pull of blood stung at his nose as his eyes blinked and flashed to a dark acid color green. The silver hair demon was by the child's side as Kumo took a step to only stop to look down. He lifted his foot of the white line with a raise brow.

The chalk was pale white and it stained the ground; but what got him was not the chalk it self, but what the chalk painted out. It was done with thin and smooth lines that twirled and circled around them. At one point without either demon noticing the writing. Kumo kneeled down next to one of the smaller circles with a picture of a cup with water in it. He let his hand float above the circle before his eyes widen. Small writing appeared on the circle as the white turned black.

The chanting was echoing around him engulfing him to surround to the magic. Heavy chains weighed him down as darkness left ink like splats against his eyes. He tried to blink away the darkness, but slowly he was able to blink. With a quick glance backwards, Kumo saw that the demon lord was in the same baot as him. Next he glanced down at the child and the growl that echo deeply made his body vibrate. Sweat was forming on her skin, a reddish taint to her skin made her look fervish and the harsh, uneven breathing had him worrying for her safety.

Kumo looked away as he foucs onto the chanting voices. He let the darkness consume his sight as his hearing grew strong to the lost of his eyes. He felt the demon lord looking at him, watching his transformtion. Kumo tilted his head to the side and a sinister smiled that had put the other demon on alert.

Magical bounds wraped around them tightly as they tried to strugle out of the heated circle. The demon lord looked back up towards the raven hair demon with a frown. He could hear the soft hisses and growls that were coming from him, but the struggles that the other was doing was only pulling the bounds even tighter agianst their flesh. The demon lord wanted to growl, tell the other to stop, but he couldn't, its as if something was holding his breath. He watched how the other slowly started to change in front of him. The tame long raven locks became wilder with curls growing tighter and frizzer, feathers and other objects became more tanlged into his bird nest, and he noticed were the sharp green claws that were dripping with posion.

The demon lord didn't know what to make of this demon.

Kumo look over to the side as he called on the wind to bring forth the chanters. He felt the wind listen to him as he watch how the chanters started to walk out of the shadows. He called upon the magic that lay unbound, but unused, magic that resided in his core. With a soft snake like command, he broke the magic cirlce before jumping into the air. He felt himself fall to the ground and dig his claws into one of the chanters' neck. The sick crunch as he broke bone had him smiling with glee. It didn't take him long to let the dead body fall to his feet before he was up and behind another's chanter with his claws posed over the tender flesh of their neck. He sank his fangs into that ones neck and ripping out part of the thraot before he was jumping into the air to avoid the arrow that was shot towards him.

The demon lord watched in shock for a few mintues and when the arrow came flying towards the other demon, the demon lord placed Rin away from the fighting and pulled out his sword. He pulled his sword into the air and read his attack as he ran up to the distracted female before cutting her back into halves. She spilted from her other half before falling to the ground. He whip his sword to clean it of the blood before sliding it back into its' sheath to watch the last thing fall to the ground.

Raven hair slowly became tamable as claws and fangs grew to their starting size as his eyes fell close. Kumo turned to look at the silver hair demon with a soft smile before he started to see darkness at the edges of his eyes. The last thing he was the silver hair demon running towards him.

That last thing that left his lips were the demon lord's name.

_**AN: Hope you all like it. I might add another chapter later on today, so keep a look out for it. Thanks!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: Hello! Like I promised I posted another chapter in the same day,Ihope you all like this one as much you all like the others. To those who have reveiw and/or have not got the chance to yet, thank you. **_

_**Poll: Harry(Kumo) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Please Enjoy! **_

_A redden women looked down at him with her wand dwarn on his form. Matching color hair were standing behind her with their wands drawn as well, but with sudden frowns on their faces as if they didn't understand why. _

_A pair of red orbs stared him down with a mercy smile upon his thin snake like lips. _

_Green stared back at him in the mirror. Dark blackness surround his eyes like smoke. Lines of green form a small spider web below his left eye. Old english numbers surrounded the pointed edges of the web like a clock. The numbers only seemed to darken as he stared._

_Red orbs were the last thing to see before that green light of his wand had engulf his body. He was in a motionless river of time as the darkness consume him. Voices whispered against his skin, creasing it like a lover with their words. His name was being called, but by who? _

Kumo woke with a startled gasp as the voices above him kept getting louder. He hissed as he tried to cover his ears, but his fingers wouldn't move. He tried to move anything, nothing moved. Kumo growled as felt trapped in his own body. Suddenly the voices stoped and twin pair of eyes moved down at him. He felt a small dry like hiss left his throat feeling dry.

He felt his chin be lifted up and smooth surface touch his lips before a coolness slipped between his lips. He gulped the water the fast as he can and once the wooden spoon was gone, Kumo blinked his eyes before looking over to his side.

"Rin." He stated with a smile. "Toad." Then stated with such distain that his lips turned into a slight snarl. The toad looked taken back before a snarl left the creature's lips. Kumo growled, but a spoon had lightly tap his head and with a crack sounding in the air, Kumo looked at the child once agian. She wore a frown upon her lips and with her hands on her hips. He chuckled at the sight she made.

"Kumo needs to behave." She ordered as she gave him a child like glare. Kumo smiled softly as he nod his head in surrender and followed her orders. He felt her little hands upon him agian checking his wounds that he had gotten.

"Rin," Kumo started out after he had woken up for their last meal of the day. Rin's small child like eyes glanced over to him and dropped her spoon in her bowl and gave him her attention. Kumo frown slightly as he looked around the camp and pointed out: "Lord Sesshomaru is not here."

"Lord Sesshomaru worried about Kumo. Lord Sesshomaru went to find healer." Rin answered as she looked at Kumo. Kumo frowned as he looked down at his hands. Was he that bad?

"Kumo fell, been out for two weeks." Rin answered the unasked question before returning to her food. Kumo's frown dropped in shock.

"Thank you." He muttered as he tried to remember why he had past out to begain with.

_Red. Magic. Rune circle. Flesh. Witches. _

Kumo closed his eyes as memories mixed together. Memories of the old mixing with the recent ones. Kumo tried to shake his thoughts away, but not even relaxing his mind had worked.

He felt a small tug to his sleeve and in wonder, he looked down at the small child that had gripped him. Kumo lifted her up slowly and placed her in his lap. He felt the child snuggle agianst his chest and with his arms wrapped around her, he slid to his side with less effort than he thought he would need and fell asleep.

_He was running. Running for his life. He could feel the heat of spells run past him as their curses rang and echoed behind him as he pasted trees. Shadows of the night cased him in their welcoming arms and he hide behind them as they chased an unknown figure in the distance. He was always running. Always running._

_He was running agian, but this time he had small legs. He must be a child for that was the only welcoming conculsion that he could come up with. He heard their shouts and pounding feet come closer and closer. He wanted to get far away and with that he found himself upon a building. The roof of his school, in fact. _

_He wasn't running, but a thick darkness consumed him. He felt his arms become dead weight as his eyes felt heavey. He wanted to close them, but something told him to keep them opened. He felt the sudden burst of heat start at his core before spreading. He wanted to scream. He went to open his mouth, but no sounds could pass the lump of pressure in his throat. The dark lord stood before him. Tears fell down his cheeks as that mercy smirk spread thin lips as a harsh glare entered those redden orbs. Pale thin hands lifted up a smoking object, the men's wand, and pointed it at his chest. The green curse of killing curse was fired at him._

Kumo woke to himself screaming hoarsely with his hands being held by a strong grip. His eyes untrianed, Kumo growled and hiss as he fought agianst the restriants. Claws broke flesh, but those hands never lifted from his wrist. He fought harder. Next his legs were raising and before anyone knew what he was doing, his legs had wrapped around the upper body of the other body and he flipped them off his body.

Hands free, Kumo lifted himself off the ground but his legs felt weak to be on. He frowned as he looked down. His legs were in banages for some reason and for the life of himself he couldn't figure it out why. He felt strong thin fingers wrap around his throat and held him in place. His head tilted to the side as much movement was possable. He lost himself to his thoughts for a moment to see if he could take advantage of the situation.

Thin fingers loosen just the slights when those blank green eyes looked away from his form, but to his hand. He watch how the other demon slowly took in the situation,but he didn't noticed the hand that was being raised. Claws were posed over him just over his neck, but the strike never came. The sharp sherll voice of his ward had the dark hair demon looking sharply towards the child. Slowly the color returned to those emerld colored eyes.

"Rin?" A soft gasp like whisper escaped the demon's lips before he fell limped in his hold. Relaseing his grip, the demon lord let the pale neck go and let the other fall into his chest. He slowly brought the demon onto the make-shift bed with carefullness before facing the healer that he had brought.

"Heal." He ordered before standing to the side, but still closer just incase he had to act fast.

_Harry felt thin arms wrap around his body as he slowly returned. The darkness behind is eyes lids remind him of the fngers digging into him. The cold fury that entered his soul was crashing agianst the inner cage that he had place it in. He felt those fingers slowly start to roam his form. He jerked and then felt nothing._

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it! Thanks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**AN: Hello! I am sorry for the later update, I hope this chapter will make you all forgive me. I want to say thank you to those who have been reviewing and following/Favoritig this story. Thank you.**_

_**Poll #1: Harry (Kumo) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Poll #2: Should Rin be a muggle-born witch?**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

Kumo slowly woke up from his deep sleep to stare up into the starless sky, but into the strong rays of the silvery moon. The moon engulfed him with such warmth that he slipped his eyes closed once again and let himself bask in her glow. As his breathing started to even out, a soft touch brought him back. His jade colored eyes snapped opened and he shot out a hand that gripped a thin wrist.

His eyes meet pale blind blue eyes that had widen at the action. The snarl that left his dried throat was harsh and husky. The blue eye female looked frighten at the younger demon before her. Kumo pulled her onto his chest and held a set of claws to her thraot as he asked her who she was.

"Kawa. I'm called Kawa and I'm Lord Sesshomaru's personal healer." Kawa stated fast as she tried to stay still. She felt her body press against the strong chest of the demon and the slight blush that settled over her cheeks were over looked as fear kicked into her system. Kumo blinked at the demon lord's name passing through her lips and with that simple slip of the demon's name had him letting go of the women called Kawa.

"Forgive me." Kumo mumbled as he tried to keep the blush of embarrassment off his cheeks. Kawa smiply smiled at him with kindness that had him smiling softly in reutrn. "I did not mean to harm you." He stated as he scan her with his inner eye. He saw no injuries upon her body.

"It is okay." She said as she started to check if he had pulled any wounds opened from his movements. "It looks like you are all in order. Nothing has reopened from your movements, but I'll still want you to take it easy for now."

"As you wish." Kumo stated with a sharp smile. This women, Kawa, reminded him of someone from when he was just a small thing. He saw the light blush that coated her cheeks at his words.

"Kumo!" A small child like voice called out before he was crashed into. The small child that had ran into him looked up at him with her wide toothy smile that had him chuckling at her while his hand ran through her hair to calm her down. The child, Rin, giggled as she wormed herself into his lap.

"Kumo, okay?" She asked once she was in his lap. Kumo pulled her close to his chest and held her there and didn't form any words. "Kumo?" She asked softly with her facing slipping into a frown full with worry towards his person.

"I'm fine." Kumo whispered into her ear after he had calmed himself. He had wanted to be made sure that the child had been taken care of while he was out. He didn't get the chance to the last time he was awake. Rin smiled brightly at his answer before burrying her head into his chest with a content sigh.

"Kumo." Kawa stated with a frown while looking down at the child and demon. She didn't understand why her lord had agreed to bringing her with him, but she didn't like the human child. She watched how the dark hair demon looked at her with a soft frown as his eyes showed the question that he wanted to voice, but didn't know how. "Do be careful." Was her answer, but not the answer that she wanted to give. She didn't want to trifle with this particular demon. The power that he possesses was dark and strange to her, but it seemed to consume him like a lover's warmth. She shook herself out of her thoughts to stand and started to walk away from the two. The narrow of her eyes was the only shown emotion of the situation.

Kumo watched the strange women walk away with a frown. He felt a strange emotion coming off of her when the child had landed in his lap. It would seem that the female did not like Rin or it could be the fact that the child is human. Kumo's eyes slipped to said child and the smile that blossomed across his face would have melted anyone's icy covered hearts. He had always wanted children of his own, even before this life.

**~0~**

His head shot up to the side when the leaves started to shuffle due to something or someone bustling behind them. He watched from the corner of his eyes and ever few seconds would glance over there, but to revert his gaze to the child as she pulled and tugged at his hair. His heart warmed up with affection that was not heard off of his kind, but the smile dropped once agian when the same leaves started to once again move.

He looked over to Kawa and saw that she was not paying attention and the toad, that was suppose to watch over Rin, was trying to woo the elder women. Rolling his eyes at the toad's adavnces, Kumo's eyes settled onto the leaves and stood up. That didn't even get a glance from his healer, nor the toad.

_Some healer she is._ Kumo thought as he shifted the child behind him. He felt Rin press herself against his leg as if still following his orders when they were trapped in the cave. He smiled at the thought, but it soon dropped as fast as it had come. The tree branches moved as leaves fell from their place and his claws had glistered with posion as he waited for whoever or what walked out.

A boot clad foot was the first object out from behind the leaves and bushes before a leg followed and the matching boot and leg appeared. His eyes traveled up the white hakama(_**AN:pants**_) clad legs, over the yellow and blue belt, pass the black chest armor, and lastly over the white clad chest. Eyes still traveling over pale skin to only stop at the golden orbs that stared right at him.

Kumo blushed deeply and before the other demon could see the cherry colored cheeks, he turned around and covered his face with his hands. It wasn't like he was shamed of himself, but he didn't want to grow attach to the other. He had a distance memory where anyone close to him had died. He heard the loud cry of the demon's name before little feet ran pass him to reach said demon.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow in a subtle like way at the dark hair demon in wonder before his eyes had lowered to his small charge. The large smile that had grew upon the child's lips had him filling up with warm feelings and with softer gold eyes, he walked pass the child with a nod towards her as if greeting her. The child's smile didn't drop, but she did follow the silver hair demon. Sesshomaru stood in front of the dark hair demon and without showing emotion, he glanced over to the others.

"Jaken," He stated with a cold stare and then his eyes turned to the women. "Kawa." The order to come towards him was not said, but it didn't have to be spoken. Kumo watched how the two straighten quickly and stiffly walked over towards their lord. The look in said lord's eyes was promising pain and Kumo didn't know why.

Kawa was the first to step in front of him and with a bow, she stilled. She saw, out of the corner of her eye, Jaken doing the same before standing still. Kawa felt the displease dripping off her lord and she droped her gaze. On the other hand, Jaken didn't know why he was being stared at like he was about to die. He hadn't done anything wrong.

They weren't off the hook when they decided to ignore his charge and the dark haired demon.

**~0~**

Kumo had wanted to go to the river and take a dip into the water and getting the okay from his healer, Kumo started to walk towards the river. He felt the heated glares of the healer on his back, but not understanding the cause of said glare, Kumo left it alone.

Reaching the river in record time, Kumo slipped out of his clothes and stepped into the water. The early morning rays danced across the surface of water and with a simple smile, Kumo duck under the water. He blinked his eyes once his head was above water and he let his hands run over his long strands.

Kumo looked over to the side where his mirror had appeared. The mirror vision of himself smile lightly towards him and the sly twinkle in his eyes had the other vision coming closer. Once reaching him, Kumo blinked stupidly at him while looking down at the haori (_**AN: An over coat**_) that were in his hands. When he looked back up into the matching green eyes, Kumo dropped back to the fabric.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Kumo asked as if he was unsure of himself. His mirror looked at him with such stupidity that it had the other laughing hard. His laughter echoed softly upon the wind and without a second thought, Kumo lifted himself out of the river and grabbed the haori. He placed it around his shoulders and closing it with his hands, Kumo looked down at himself.

It had reached past his thighs, but still he couldn't bend over without his bottom showing. Feeling himself blush, Kumo hid his face the best he could without showing much. When he started to walk back with his clothes in his hands, Kumo didn't know what he was walking into.

Reaching the tree line, Kumo looked around the camp in thought. When he saw no one was around, he made his way towards his little bag that Sesshomaru had picked up at one point of his state of unconsciousness. Picking up the bag and flipping the flap that kept it close, Kumo picked out a set of traveling clothes before placing it down onto the ground.

Before he could remove the haori, Kumo felt a pair of arms land around his waist. He looked down at the clawed hands before his eyes lifted. From his postion, Kumo could only see the long silver strands called hair. He felt a light lick against his neck before Kumo had slipped out of the grasp. The two demons stared at one another.

_I can not believe you! I hate you. _Kumo thought as he finally reliazed who's haori he was wearing. He heard the chuckle of his mirror echo lightly in his head before he felt a pair of hands in his hair. Automainclly, Kumo looked up into the golden gaze.

The gold was cloudy with untold emotion. The jagger markers on the pale cheeks were even more wild looking and the slight poke of fangs told Kumo that the demon lord might not be in control with his actions. Without noticing, Kumo's eyes changed to a soft haze making his jade colored eyes a softer green and the spider like web formed the face of an old fashion London clock that appeared below his right eye. The two demons stared at one another as the world around them disappeared.

A pale marked hand left Kumo's strands of hair to lay at his lower back to bring the other closer. The younger demon leaned into the older demon and slipped a hand into the silvery strands of hair. The older demon slid his hand in the hair to the back of the black hair demon's head and leaned in with Kumo following. Lips brushing against each other, Kumo was the first to pull back with wide eyes and let a hand make contact with pale smooth skin of a cheek.

That had knocked the demon lord to consciousness and before the demon could gather himself together, Kumo had left with his things excpet for the haori that at some point was pulled off his shoulders. The demon lord was left confused, but was left with an after taste of fall, and crisped apples.

Kumo landed at the bank of the river out of breath with his face and shoulders covered in a deep cherry blush. He dropped to the ground and sat there as he tried to calm his racing heart. He looked up after calming down, but a dusk of a blush still resided on the bridge of his nose. Gathering himself, Kumo stood up and started to put on the clean clothes that he had some how managed to bring with him.

He slipped on the jade colored tunic over his head. The tunic reached just before his knees and it had slits that started at his hips. He slipped on a pair of silver shorts that reached mid-thigh before sliping on a black haori. The haori was big on him; it once belonged to his 'father'. The haori's sleeves reached pasted his fingers and it loosely clung to his body unlike the tunic.

Sighing, Kumo reached up to his hair and ran his fingers through it. Than he started to blush as the memorie of someone else fingers in his hair just moments ago. The blush didn't descend, but he took a calming breath and started to camb his hair out with his fingers. Once that was down, Kumo briad all of his silkly locks to the side and tied the end into a knot. With a bit of magic, he sealed the knot so that it wouldn't unravel.

Still with a blush upon his cheeks, but lighter, Kumo started his way back to the camp site slowly.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Thanks!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**AN: Hello! I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I've been busy getting ready for school and everything. Anyways, I hope you all would like this chapter. I hope you all would review. I want to say thanks to everyone who have been reviewing, favoriting and following. Thank you!**_

_**Poll 1: Kumo (Harry) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Poll 2: Should Rin be a muggle born-witch? **_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_His snarl shook the very souls of his on lookers. The cold stare that gazed into their hate filled orbs shook their very fondations. He chuckled as his eyes closed to nothing, but darkness. _

_Red hair filled his mouth as strong arms crashed around him._

_Dark raven color eyes look at him with strange tearfull gaze. It was like he had accepted him. The tears flow down his face freely with out any restrain. Their hurt known to this dieing men. He would only know._

Kumo woke slowly in a daze. He felt the tears falling down his cheeks slowly. He lifted a hand to his face, he dipped his finger at the corner of his eyes to feel the wetness. He chuckled wetly and the choke sob that he had been trying to seal, burst to life and he couldn't stop. Kumo rolled to his side as he curled into himself. In such a postion, Kumo let the tears run faster and hasher as he remembered that one person. He fell alseep unknownly with someone watching him with soft eyes.

The next time Kumo woke, he was bright and the reddness from his eyes were hid by his bangs. The smile he wore to cheer the child, Rin, was forced. The side of his mouth had hurt by the end of the day.

**~0~**

Kumo pulled his hands over his head towards the sprakling stars. The moon's glow reflected off his pale skin to make him glow softly. His eyes wide and child like in wonder was daze with a soft green color as if he wasn't there. He tilted his head back, letting his long raven color locks fall down his back to touch the soft grass below his feet. Nails green almost black reached his toes as he dipped his head while a leg gracefully was pulled above his head.

With one set of toes in the air, Kumo twirled his leg and jumped into the air before landing on his oppsite foot. He lifted his upper body up with his hands following that it had him flipping back wards onto his hands. Letting his legs follow, Kumo landed once again back onto his feet and right into the next move.

On his toes while angling his other leg with his toes slightly touching his inner thigh, Kumo danced in a soft circle. He let his angled leg lift itself up into the air as he finished the dip with his hands reaching for the ground. He lifted himself up with a pair of claw hands on his waist. Tilting his head to the side as he felt a pair of lips leave soft kisses upon his pale skin as hands start to rub his hips in a circler movement. A softer nip to his ear had him listening to the soft, but rough voice.

"_Kumo_" The air that rubbed agianst his ear had him shivering at the strange sensations. Kumo felt himself lean into the strong chest as arms round themselves around his hips to pull him closer.

Kumo's eyes opened to nothing, but the surrounding land. The frown the spilt across his lips was so deep that it could be consinder a pout. He crossed his arms across his chest as he felt the tingles of smooth lips agianst his neck and claws lightly dancing in circles at both sides of his hip bone.

_Full moon soon._ A soft even voice whispered in his mind like an echo. Kumo's head shot up with surpise writen on his face as he looked around before he shook his head. _Full moon soon._ The voice stated agianst his echoing mind once again. Once again, Kumo looking around the area without finding anything.

"Who?"

_Think?_ It had answered with a question as if the other was like a small child. Kumo thought for a momet and slowly his eyes widen.

"Can't be." He stated as he started to look for a dark haired man glaring at him. He couldn't find a body, nor those understanding oxny black eyes. "Where?"

_No where._

"I'm going crazy." Kumo whispered as he looked down at his feet. He jumped like a frighten cat when a hand landed on his shoulder. Green eyes looked sharply at the other with a snarl upon his lips. In return he got a raise brow in wonder.

"Nothing." He said once he had calmed down enough to speak instead of the hisses and growls moments before. The brow didn't drop, nor the amused smile that had lifted the other's lips after the strange demon had settled. "Really, it's nothing." Kumo stated, but before he could turn around to walk away he felt a pair of hands wrap around him with a strong hug.

He felt calmness and accpetance before it had disappeared completely. Kumo looked into the slightly blacken eyes before a smile broke across his face. He felt himself wrap around the thin arms of the other male as he dug his face into his neck to let the soft tears to fall once again.

_Full moon, bart._ The harsh words bounced around him as the figure before him vainshed like smoke. Kumo nod at the empty space before turning around and started his way back to the clearing that the demon lord had set up after a couple of days of traveling.

Reaching it without thinking, Kumo started for his bed roll as he counted the days to the full moon. There was two more days until he had to dsappeared for three days. Kumo looked up into the sky before gazing down at the child and toad from his spot. He watched how the little human laughed and danced in the soft whispering wind without a care in the world. The taod on the other hand, was following her, making sure that she didn't hurt herself in anyway.

Then his eyes traveled to the silver haired demon with a soft blush that dusked his cheeks. He remembered the strong arms wrapped around him, the talented tonuge that had mapped out his mouth. He remember the fingers running through his hair, over his shoulders to drop the haori. He shook his head from the distracting thoughts before the blush became even more red and a slight situation to araise from such thoughts.

Kumo let his gaze travel up the silver hair male without lettinghis true emotions showing. He had to leave, even its only for three days. Then their eyes lock with each other. Staring at one another, neither noticed their demons surfacing. The soft whimper and bare of his neck, had Kumo looking inviting. The silver was made to get up, but something had stoped him. The small cry of their right had them breaking their gaze and looking for the source of sound.

"Rin?" Kumo asked once he was standing next to her after the demon lord had checked her over. Rin's little hand rose to his eyes sight and Kumo didn't understand until he was looking at a small trial of blood that was already clotting at the wound. "What happened?"

"Rin fell over there and hurt Rin bad." Rin stated as she pointed over the small bush of thorns sticking out next to them. Kumo lifted a brow and then narrowed his eyes as he looked over the throns. They didn't look harmful, but somthing from his past life kept bugging him. Taking a closer look, Kumo gapsed before turning his attention to Rin. He didn't remember the name of the plant, but he remembered a female getting pricked by the same plant.

"Rin, let me see your hand." Kumo ordered as he let a small anti-venom enter his mouth. He took the offered hand before putting it in his mouth and bit down hard enough that the wound would reopened. Once the blood was reflowing, Kumo let his finger run over the cut and let the anti-venom enter the wound. Seconds later, he place the finger into his lap as he closed his eyes and followed his venom into the wound.

He found the strang colored posion from the thorns within seconds of enter the blood stream. He slowly guide the posion out from the finger before it could do harm. Once refoucs on the real world, Kumo looked down at the child with a smile and told her to be more careful.

Next thing he knew, he was being pulled off the ground by a snarling demon lord. The cold golden orbs stared into his with such harsh rage that it had the smaller demon flinching back. He heard the worried voice of Rin, but the other didn't listen. Kumo let his head fall to the side like his were-godfather had showed him a long time ago.

"What did you do?" The silver hair demon snarled out as he dropped the strange demon onto the ground. He watched how the other didn't move. Good. Was his thought as he waited for an answer.

"Those thorns hold posion that would have killed her." Kumo stated without looking up at the other. He saw those black booted shoes walk away from him before he had looked up to watch those strong shoulders get further away from him.

Kumo felt like he wanted to cry.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought! Thanks!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**AN: Hello! Late update, I know but i've been busy. I hope this chapter will make it up to you guys. Anyways please review. I want to say thanks to those who have been reviewing, follow/favorite, so thank you.**_

_**Poll 1: Kumo (Harry) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Poll 2: Should Rin be a muggle-born witch?**_

_**Please enjoy! **_

_Harry arched his back as a icy pain raced through his spine to let it only burn seconds later. Hands clawed into the wooden floors, making them bleed. Bone broke skin before reforming in a different place. Skin knited itself back together as it became a stary white in color. The soft crystal like shine that reflected off his body was as silver as the moon. Eyes snapped opened as a blood curling smile reflected of the bloodlust that he felt. The claws turned black as they dug deeper into the floors as toes bend so that he was more like a dog than a human kneeling on the floor. Hair fell around his naked body like a curtain. Curls fell around his face and the once tamed locks became wild. Just as the moon's last lunar glow upon his body, Harry cried a silent pled to her with his face facing her and his jaw dropping as the last pain curled around him. _

Kumo woke to a harsh hiss as he felt the sudden icy pain that rocked his body to its core. He may have done this for serval years, but the pain still shook him. The green colored eyes closed as he let his demon closer to the surface without a fight. With a sharp cry, it was over before he knew it. He slowly opened his eyes and started to look around the small area that his human half had claimed a few days ago.

He sniffed the air with his nose in the air and his hair falling over his naked back. Smiling, he lifted himself off the ground with a soft push before looking at the pile of clothes that his other half had laid out for him. Walking over there, Kumo took the haori and placed it around his shoulders before tieing it off with a belt that held different objects upon thin web like threads. Once somewhat dressed, one side was falling off his shoulders, Kumo started his hunt.

The moon grace her glow upon her matching brother's skin with warmth as he jumped and danced around trees. Small animals ran from him, but those small things didn't intrest him. It was the scent that had him singing to be release. The sweet scent of an alpha. He raced through the forest, trying to find the one he was looking for, but before he could the moon's rays had disappeared. He looked up at his sister with a thoughtful look before following the light sprinkle of light reflect off a pond.

He took a step forward and held his breath. His eyes landed on a silver haired demon with golden eyes that has completely hard scuplted body was drenched in the moon's glow and dripping with crystal clear water drops. His eyes widen with lust as he slowly took a step towards the demon.

Before he could even get his hands or look south something was pulling him back with force. He fought hard against it, but lost in the end. He had to turned around before he was seen or his inner human would take control once again. With swift turn, Kumo's dark green eyes narrow to slits as snarls left his mouth. He heard a sharp intake of breath before a small whimper met his ear.

Tilting his head to the side at the sound, Kumo's cat like eyes looked down at the small child. He saw her whimpering and shivering as if scared and he didn't blame her. He would be scared to if someone suddenly snarled at him. He kneeled to face her and lifted her chin up and their eyes meet.

Staring into those large brown eyes that glistered with unshed tears, Kumo tilted his head to the other side and blinked before running his thumb over the corners of the child's eyes. Once those pretty brown eyes were clear of tears, Kumo smiled sofly as he leaned in and place a kiss onto her forehead. He felt the sudden pressure of is his inner human reaching out towards him to see what he was doing. A soft child like voice in his head whispered the child's name.

"Rin," He softly asked the child to look at him without fear. Those child like eyes brighten slightly as she looked at him without any fear. She was about to open her mouth to speak, but Kumo stopped her with the raise of his hand. "Run back to Ja-Jaken." The toad's name had slipped due to his dislike of the toad. He watched how the child started to turn and walk back towards the taod, but stopped in the third step to look at him.

"Kumo alright? Rin heard Kumo cry." Rin asked softly as if she wanted them only to hear her words. Kumo's eyes widen before the softes smiles appered upon his lips. His gaze became a lighter green as they became soft before he even pulled the corners of his lips into a smile.

"I am okay." His voice lighter as he stood up from the ground. Rin's smile broke across her face that it had reached the corners of her eyes before her toothy smile disappeared from his sight. She had skipped back towards the toad and Kumo only watched.

Before he could follow a soft sound from behind him; alreated him of someone else's presence. He stiffen as he reconigze the scent that had clouded his mind. He slowly turned around to face those golden eyes with his wide opened. He felt the alpha's power creasing him with tenderness like a lover roaming their partner's body, down his body. His own power returned the creases without a second thought.

Gold looked down at him with a simple silvery brow raised in question. Kumo bowed his head to the side with his neck showing. He played the with hem of his haroi sleeve as no one spoke. Kumo felt the inner human raise and surfaced to the fore front of his mind, which made one of his eyes to turn a very light green. Gold looked shocked, but no widen of eyes.

"Kumo?" The demon lord asked softly as he fought with the demon that was fighting to surface. He had smelt the scent of the other and the deep forest surrounded his mind since he had set eyes on the creature before him. The long raven locks traveled down over shoulders to curl slightly at the lower back, pale silverly skin glowed softly in the night with only very few scars decorating the slimer body, the green almost black painted nails were in a soft arch as if he was relax.

A dusky pinkish blush appeared on the pale skin demon as those eyes of the other gazed at him. He had already poped a hole into his sleeve from his nerves going high wire. He took a glance upwards to look at the silver hair demon to gasp softly as the moon's glow shone softly on the smooth skin of the demon lord. Long silver hair play lightly agianst shoulders to fall over them in smooth waves to tickle the back of his naked legs. His eyes traveled to the purple markings that graced his cheeks and his chest. He couldn't take his eyes off the other.

So they stared at one another; admiring each other.

Neither knew who moved first, but they had wrapped each other in a strong embrace. Kissable lips parted slightly to let a tonuge to slip out and lick them as if they were dry. Gold followed the small muscle retreat back into its warm caverns. The demon lord started to lean in first with the dark hair demon following his led, but before lips could be met a cry of some sorts broke them out of their trance like states.

Kumo was the first to move back with a heavy blush on his cheeks that had reached his ears. He had tilted his head to the side to listen to the shivering cries before turning and started to walk away from the demon lord. The lord was next to him matter of seconds dressed as they both went to see what had happened.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of it! Thanks!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**AN: Hello! Sorry for the lateness, I hope this chapter is to your liking. Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. I want to say thanks to those who have been reviewing and following and to those who are still reading this story. **_

_**Poll #1 Kumo (Harry) Dom or Sub?**_

_**Poll # 2 Should Rin be a muggle-born witch?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

The skies were clear when he came to. The sun no where in sight, but that didn't say what time of day it was. The bars that held him in blocked most of soft purple-bluish coloring sky. He groaned as he tilted his head to the side as one of his hands were place on the side of his pounding head. The skin felt calmy as if he had sweat rolling down his pale body for an amount of time. His green eyes glowed softly in the darkening cave as he gazed around.

A flash of silver was the first strands of hair he saw before those captive golden eyes staring at him. The pale, flawless skin glowed softly in the stale air of the cave. Clothes clug to the still frame of the other male as dirt clug to the fabric giving it a unkept look. Green flashed to a soft acid green before returning to the bright emearld jewels as he stared into those dark golden orbs of the demon.

"Do you know how we got here?" He asked the silver hair demon. He felt the pounding increase to drown out the speaking voice. He growled with a whimper as the voice echoed dimly in the cave. Flinching, he growled as he tried to move away from he nosie to only rub agianst a smooth wall of stone. He howled softly when rock bite into his skin.

The silver hair demon stopped speaking when he noticed the other backing away to only stand in worry. The whimper of pain had him moving before he made a full thought. The body that his arms wrapped around were small and thin. Thin shoulders bounce with shivers as sobs rocked the smaller body against his much larger chest. He pulled the other into his chest and crossed his legs so that he could hold the other do that he could try to comfort the smaller creature.

Green eyes felt the strong and muscler arms wrap around him as he was pulled into the other's lap. His body shook with each anew sob of pain as he claws dug into the strong chest before him. He felt a large hand just touch his back as if trying to comfort him without knowing a clue on how. Green eyes looked up slightly with tears clinging to his eyelashes and he leaned into the hand. The large hand just laid there and green eyes slowly close as he let himself be comfort by the older demon.

_Kumo was the first to move with a heavy blush coating his cheeks and ears. He titled his head to the side as if listening to the shivering cries. He turned and started to walk away from the demon lord. Said demon lord was by his side, dressed and sword ready as they grew closer to the cries._

_Kumo first saw the crying Rin before he noticed who had her in bone like arms. He felt the color leave his body suddenly as he looked upon the creature who had the child by her hair. _

_The female looked upon the two entering man to only smile with a large toothy grin when she saw Kumo. The dark color eyes danced with pleasure as he watch the color leave him and then she looked down at the child. The smile grew feral when she noticed the old vines of posion. _

_The mark of the shadow._

_She looked up at the other demon with a raise brow. She didn't know who was the silver hair demon, but the shadow was looking at her with such hate that she giggle. Giggling, her hold on the girl had loosen and she had watched how the small child ran towards the Shadow before hiding behind the silver hair one._

_Kumo looked down at the red eye child with a frown. He made sure that she was just shooken up before his eyes turn sharper and the feral look to his features were even sharper than his half-transformation. The beast close to the surface only made it only worst. _

_With claws black, Kumo snarled and ran towards the chuckling female. He felt the foot before he saw the boot hit his side and sent him flying towards the outer rim of the clearing. His back hit a tree at random and the last he saw was the female smiling towards his silver hair demon._

The next time he woke was to a soft and warm chest that was raising and falling as the other breathe. Green blinked sleep from the intoxicated orbs as he lifted himself by placing small hands against the chest. He looked up into the golden orbs of the older demon to only smile softly and raise from the warm body.

"Sorry." He mumbled as he started to back away from the larger frame. He felt a thin hand grab his wrist before he could get to far. Looking down at the marked wrist before following the wrist to the arm up to the golden eyes with hazy eyes that spoke volumes of what he was feeling. He felt the hand let him go, but he didn't move.

"This Sesshomaru does not mind." The husky voice vibrating deeply making the voice seem heavier. Green eyes soften, but the color suddenly changed and a raging growl ripped from the deepest of his vocuals to echo just as heavy around the small cave. Green looked away and turned to face the monster that had intruded on their moment.

"I see you are awake." The monster stated with glee dripping from its posion red lips. Bone like claws tapped agianst the stone bars with bore eyes gazing at the two demons within. "I must say," The monster started as a thin body swayed to an unhear tune. "I was not expceting to capture the great Sesshomaru, The Great Demon of the West, when I only planned on capturing a shadow." A chuckle here echoed with such glee that it made the other two sick to their stomachs.

"_You_." The unheard growl was gasped as the sound whisp around to echo against the walls to bounce back towards the owner who had spoken.

"Who me?" The monster cheerfully called out while pointing to oneself. The grin that grew into a feral smirk as dark colored eyes narrowed with the glee still present in those harmful eyes. "Of course you're talking about me! Me!" Then out of blue she started to laughing uncontrolable.

Green eyes snarled so harshly that it didn't echo, but it had shook the very foundations of the bare room. Claws lenght and turned a greenish black as a arm reached out to grab the smiling monster before him. The monster had stepped out of the reaching hand that had clamped down on nothing, but air. Blood dripped from the close palm as snarls and teeth shattering bites echoed around the room.

"No need to hurt yourself over me." The soft whisper like voice stated as a settle sniff of the air had her smiling. The smile reached her eyes and the snarling demon before her only made her even more glad.

"No need at all, my dare." She gripped the wrist of the smaller demon and opened the hand. The tangy smell of blood filled the air slightly and she gave a soft lick. The feral smile lifted her lips before she bit down into the tender flesh.

"You bitch!" Green eyes yelled out as he tried to go after the laughing female. Bars blocked his way and the air was rushed out from his body when he slammed agianst them. Blood dripped from his open palm as he stared down at it with a frown. The teeth marks in his palm stared back at him.

A hand landed on his shoulder as he started to growl once again. Green stared into the golden orbs that held not a haze of emotions in their depths. Green dropped to the ground and the fight left him. He sag into the chest of the older demon; asleep.

_**AN: Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**AN: Hello! I had gone over the other chapters and hopefully fixed my mistakes, please let me know if i did not. I hope you all will like this chapter. So do review and follow/favorite, thank you! So sorry for the short chapter.**_

_**Poll 1: Kumo(Harry) Sub or Dom?**_

_**Poll 2: Should Rin become muggle born witch?**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_Kumo stared at the sudden reddness of the open wound. The crystal tears in his eyes fell to mix with the dark substance. The sky darken, clouds rolling in and cast them in a blanket of darkness. His eyes closed as he felt the first fall of rain hit him and the body below him. The clench of his hands didn't loosen on the haori, but his tear stain face reached out towards the sky. Rain and tears raced down his face._

_The next time he stood from the blood soak ground was to a feral, loose demon; that was himself. The long black strands of his hair was pulled into a side braid by his magic as the snarl of pain echoed in the silent air. His eyes pitch black, void of life, stared at the still body before him. He chuckled as he let himself lose control. _

_The last he remembered was the screams of his victim and the taste of blood on his tongue._

Kumo woke to the sudden movement of his pillow. He looked up at the silver hair demon in a question manner before freezing. The cries were soft, but they could still hear them. Kumo didn't know who would by crying; but as he slowly came to and started to remember of the small child, Kumo was standing with a snarl upon his lips.

Before he could escape though, Kumo was retained by the neck with pale, thin fingers. He felt the air leave him faster than he could say the demon lord's name. The sudden pressure was gone and he started coughing while on his knees, he looked behind himself.

A small tween like figure stood in front of the bars and the void eyes stared at him. It had the uncanny way to just stare at him. It was like he couldn't escape its judgement, no mater how much he begged. Those eyes could read his soul and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

Kumo shuffled back as fast as he could while keeping his eyes on the dark teen. Skin white as the medical paste, hair dark as the night maybe even darker, thin and bony body. Kumo wanted to feel bad for the creature, but the sudden coldness had him rethinking. Then suddenly it was gone.

Kumo's eyes widen and he stood up and crushed himself to the bars. His eyes raced across the dark hall to only find nothing. The teen wasn't in any sight of his vision that echoed off the walls.

"Illusion?" Kumo asked himself as he slowly tried to calm his racing heart. He had flung his body against another body after a hand landed on his shoulder. His eyes shady, Kumo didn't see the silver hair demon who were struggling to get out of the strong hold. Kumo growled as fangs reached to touch the pale throat, but his movement stopped when the scent was smelled. The growl soon turn into a groan, before green looked into shock golden orbs.

They stared at one another without blinking. Their demons reaching and fighting to break to the surface and they did break out. The blood red orbs looked into dark green orbs before neither knew who move first and smashed their lips together. Teeth clicked together, lips burised and bit into, tonuges fought. Kumo groaned as his eyes closed as he lost himself to the strong feel of arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer.

Slowly with saliva connecting them still, they pulled apart. Kumo out of breath stood an inch away from those smooth, kissable lips before turning his back on the silver hair demon. He gathered himself before stepping away.

As he was stepping away, a pair of arms wrapped around him holding him in place. A nose snuggled into the junction of his neck and shoulder meet before a lick was slowly dragged up his slowly heating skin. Kumo held back a soft moan, but the sudden hand running down his front and wrapping lightly around his hips had him pressed into the other's ridged member. The moan slipped from parts lips from the younger creature.

Then a chuckled broke them apart. They eyes landed on the silver haired monster that held her sides as she laughed deeply. The cheeky grin on her face brighten her features before turning dark. The surface of her fangs glister with posion and with a harsh bark towards someone, the bars were moved to the side and Kumo ripped from the demon lords' arms.

The demon lord tried to move forward, but the sword at his throat stopped him. A low and threatening growl left his parted lips before the bars once agian closed. He watched as Kumo fought with all his might to break free from the harsh grip, but the sudden hit to his neck had knocked him out.

_Harry looked out the window in thought. The snow fell around him, but not touching him. The slight colorless sky held the half formed moon by strings. The sudden stop of snow had him standing. The hand that touched his was cold and unwanted, but he followed. He will always follow._

_Kumo woke to blood stains soaking into the ground and he didn't remember why._

_Harry shook himself to face those who hate him. Why?_

_The monster took his master from him. _

_The monster took...took...took. Took what?_

_**AN: Hope you all liked it. Please review, Thank you!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN: Hello! Here's the next chapter, hope you all like it. I want to thanks those who have been reviewing and everything like favorite and following this story. Thank you! Please don't forget to review, I love all of your reviews. Everything should be spelled and grammar should all be good, if not please let me know and I'll fix as soon as I can. Thank you.**_

_**Please Enjoy!**_

_Harry stared lifelessly out the field with his hair blocking his gaze in a haze. The green skin, snake like man stood before him with a smile of mockery. Red orbs sparkled with amusement and with his hand raising in the air, Harry didn't move a muscle. The Dark Lord had stop moving at the motionless boy before him. His non-existing brow lifted high into his equally non-existing hairline with his lips curl into a sinister sneer that ringed with amusement. Harry's eyes only dropped to the ground to show he was submissive and wouldn't raise his wand towards the older man. _

_He had given up._

Startled awake and wide eyes, Kumo fought himself to take control of his raging fear that tear through his defenses without remorse. With his hands balled into a fist, Kumo closed his eyes and focused onto the numbers the flashed by. Counting those numbers on soft whispers, he slowly regain the ability to hide the fear by burying it deep within his damaged mind. Once settled and calm, Kumo titled his head to the side to gazed around the slightly large cell.

The cell was carve as if man-kind had pulled the large boulders from their resting place and formed a dome with their bare hands. No windows were placed in the half sized room as if trying to insult their targets by making them wonder day or night, which would make any weak creature go crazy. He chuckled as he looked in front and saw the thin, but thick stone bars that encased the room.

He stood up from the middle of the room with only a press of his bare palms. He by passed the thin cot, and the small tin for his bodily waste to grip the bars strongly. He glanced down one side of the hall before glancing down the other side. He chuckled when he noticed the guards guarding him were weak, and small and just standing there looking half dead. He chuckled as he step back to once again stand in the middle of the room.

Standing in the middle of room, Kumo blinked as he focused on the thick air surrounding him. Forming before him slowly was his mirror. The razor sharp stare glaring down at him had Kumo lifting a brow. The shake of the other's head, mirror dropped the gaze and waited for the orders to come from his human side.

"Take a look around and find where and who has decide to kidnap us." Kumo said with a frown at the dissmivssness that the other was flinging with a nod of understanding. A black and green snake stood in place of the tall figure that once stood before him. He watched the scales blister off the off setting lights in the cave like halls.

Kumo settled down in a criss-cross applesauce**(AN: Is that right?)** and waited for the other to return.

_Harry could only stare emotionless at the writhing bodies before him. The sneer that curled his master's lips were the closes to a smile. Harry smiled as their screams died off and the only sounds were their whimpering and harsh breathing. The similar animal like characteristics made him sick to the stomach, but their looks didn't matter anymore. The smirk that lift the corners of his lips shook their very cores_.

**~Line Break~**

Sesshomaru gazed narrowly at the bars of his cell as he tried to think of a way out. Every attempt he had made had only made that mad women giggle madly and the snarls that left his parted lips only egged her eerie chuckles on. He stood with his back ridged as he watched that very women make her way towards him before stopping in front of him with the bars between them. The smile she wore were bright and the jagged fangs shined lightly with blood. He growled, but the hand that was held just out of his reach, had him silent.

"No need to fret. I didn't hurt your _human_." She hissed out the last word as if the very word would give her hives if she spoke with a soft spoken tune. The giggle that echoed lightly on the walls of the cell and hall were harsh and stringy.

Sesshomaru didn't give a shine of a glare, but the sudden lightness gave him away. She chuckled as she picked up on the unspoken words. She lifted a brow when a young teen raced down the hall with a slithering snaking hissing at his ankles. She pulled the tween in front of her before snatching up the snake with a slight glare. The cat-like yellowing orbs stared back at the female with a flickering tongue between them as she sized the snake up.

It looked normal.

"Lets see," She started before gripped the snake with more bite to her grip. The anger that flashed through the cat-like eyes went unnoticed. She smiled as she tilted the end of the snake and the smirk fell off. She glared at the snake and dropped it as if it had burned her. It slowly started to slither up into a 'S' shape before raising it head. The mark she was looking for was on the snakes tongue that still flicker in and out. "No you don't!" She called out as she flung herself at the snake.

Before she could even land on the S-shaped snake, the green started to blur and the black twisted before a man was standing with his hands full. The man's eyes were green with yellow in them and Sesshomaru had to wonder who this is, but smirked when the women was thrown carelessly into the wall behind her. She bounced off the stone with a groan, but she was back onto her feet before the man could release the demon lord. She had her hands around the other's neck and wasn't relenting her grasp on the pale neck.

When suddenly she fell to the ground with a sickening smack. Both pairs of eyes looked at the one who had knocked her out. The startled teen from before was looking at them with a cheery smile that didn't look right on those pale cheeks. All pair of eyes looked at each other before suddenly the teen just disappeared as if he wasn't real and the other form had disappeared like smoke as if he was also not real. In their place was a dark hair demon with dark green orbs that held amusement. He didn't saw anything as he walked closer to the cell door.

"Kumo?" Sesshomaru asked as if he was afraid. Of what, he didn't know. Those green jewels glanced at him with a shake of it's head before pointing at the keys and handing them over to the silver demon. "Who are you?" He asked after he had unlocked the door and stood out of the cell.

"_I am Kumo. I am not Kumo. I am his past._" A soft uneven voice, like a scared child, left those pretty and smooth lips. Sesshomaru didn't understand any words that passed through those lips and he didn't want to know what those words meant. Unfortunately, he had a feeling that what ever those words meant would be important later.

**~Line Break~**

Rin's small eyes glistered with tears as the darkness surrounding her was the only sight she can see. She hoped someone would come soon.

_Harry gazed down at the red heads with a glare making his green eyes hard and emotionless. Their words bounced off him and their screams echoed in his dreams. His master would be proud of him if he was alive._

**_AN: Let me know what you all thought of this chapter. Thank you. _**


	14. Chapter 14

_**AN: Hope everyone is doing well! Here's the next chapter and I hope you all would like it. Please do not forget to reveiw and follow/favorite. To those who are doing like I ask, Thank you. I'm trying to get the chapters out faster.**_

_**I had forgot to put the poll up for the last chapter, so here it is:**_

_**Poll #1 Should Kumo (Harry) be Sub or Dom?**_

_**Poll #2 Should Rin be a muggle-born witch? **_

_**Please do enjoy! **_

Kumo woke to the silent shuffling that slowly came closer to his cell. The black clad feet stood before his cell and the staring of green orbs had him raising a brow. His mirror opened the door with the key that he had took from the mad women before stepping to the side. Kumo lifted himself off of the floor while poping his stiff back. Once standing in front of the cell, he looked over the thin shoulder of his mirror and glanced into those golden orbs. He tilted his head to the side in thought before his gaze turned to his mirror.

"You picking up strays?" He asked in a soft hiss that had the other looking at him strangly. His mirror looked back at the demon lord for a moment before lifting his gaze back to his human side with his raised brow.

"_Stray?_" He asked softly with a singal thought. Kumo looked even more confused before he tilted his right ear down ward as he listen to something. He felt a soft whisper of a smile lift the edge of his lips as he started to forward. He felt the other's following close behind him.

As he made his way down the hall, Kumo and his demon side had been speaking non-stop. The demon lord had only stood a few steps behind and watched the two. Kumo kept looking in the demon lord's direction before shaking his head as if answering a question that the other had asked. Then suddenly they all stopped as whimpers reached their ears. Slowly with his hands agianst the wall, Kumo let his otherside remerge before the demon lord and he walked into the large oval shaped room. The demon lord froze at what he saw and Kumo looked at the demon lord with a scowl as he faced the other.

He was about to question the demon lord, but before any words could be formed and sounded, he was thrown to the side as the demon lord that had raced past him. The sudden unbalance had him falling onto his side with a soft hiss of discomfort. When green looked up once again, Kumo found to be looking at the back of the stoic back of the demon lord. Soft cries that sounded more like whimpers came from the small child in the demon lord's arms. Said lord was looking down at the small child with such soft eyes that the green eye demon had to do a double take. He felt an emotion rear up like a coil snake that was ready to strike and take hold of his tumbling mind.

He stood with ease and with steady feet, unlike his emotions, Kumo made his way towards the stock stiff demon. He reached the other and before laying a hand onto the stiff shoulder, he looked down at the bundle in the even stiffer arms of the demon lord. A child was curled up whimpering in pain. Dark hair fell over small shoulders and stuck to the pale skin that held a small cuts as if the child was torture. Small hands crushed the fabric that covered the demon's chest. Taking a closer look, Kumo felt himself hold his breath as the scented copper filled his nostrils. The scent of blood had him blinking as he felt his body move without his consent. He took the child from the arms and held the child to his chest as he whispered soft words. Words he had thought lost to time been whispered in soft hisses. Such words whispered with tenderness that had the soft child's whimpers slowing to nonexisting cries.

A soft pale green surrounded the child in his arms as the words become even more complex. The glow didn't consind when the words started to come to an end. Instead the words turned into a different set with more complex hidden sound of healing. The glow itself had started to turn to a white glow that surrounded the child before moving to the green eye demon. The glow than started to cease as the cuts that decorated the child disappeared from their sight. At the last cut was placed with smooth skin, the glow had disappeared to nothingness.

Green eyes glowed as if it was the after glow of power before that too became nothing. At first nothing happened after everything had calmed and then just as suddenly the power of healing appeared, Kumo handed the child back to the demon lord and hissed at the cuts that had became deeper into his skin become uncomfortable.

"She'll be alright." He stated after the demon lord looked at him and than back at the child. He saw how the lord calmed, but the stiffness was still there as if what he saw and see now were just an illusion. Kumo's gaze drifed away from the human and demon to look behind them with his eyes slightly closed as he felt his inner core start to heal his wounds. With a sigh and now fully healed, Kumo glanced at the other two before leading them out of the fairly large cell. Once back in the hall, they started their way towards the entrance.

They stopped after a few hours of walking and not finding a way out, they grew even more unsettled. They were taking to long and they only seem to differ further into the cave. With growing tempers, the two demons looked between each other before sniffing the still air. The scent of copper and something foul was the only smells that they could only seem to catch. The gowl that slipped out of the demon lord was soft and weak.

Kumo looked over at the silver hair demon with a raise brow when something cought his eye. The smaller hall was to their left, but something was off about it. It was like it was darker than any part of the hall they reside in. With uneasness filling his being, Kumo slowly walked towards the entrance. Then suddenly the shadow seemed to jump and out of his view. Loking around franticly, Kumo didn't catch the dark shadow and the scent of copper and the foul stench had disappeared. With worry cwarling in his insides, Kumo didn't look back at the demon lord before he was gone.

The scent had started to get stronger as he ran further down the hall. Then it had took a sharp turn and the scent had just disappeared. Kumo slammed into the wall without a second thought. He slowly peeled himself off the wall while muttering under his breath about stupid walls and stones. Once standing once again on his own two feet, Kumo, growled at his mirror that had appeared at his side with amused brow lifting as a smile ghosted over full plumped lips.

"Don't. Just don't." Kumo growled out with a snake like rounded sound to them. His mirror only chuckled lightly before tilting his head to the side as if listening to footsteps. Kumo followed the tilt his eyes and looked pass the unclothe shoulder to the golden orbs of the demon lord.

"Sorry." Kumo stated as if he was a small child. The demon lord didn't say anything, but he did tilt his head to the side as if telling Kumo to follow him. Kumo followed the taller demon without a secound. While his mirror stood off to the side hidden in the shadows, Kumo hissed a comand before following the lord.

With a nod that his human side didn't see, mirror started down the hall away from his human. Mirror took slow steps as he let his hand run over the rough wall with his ears opened. He found that the halls conect and that no one without any knowledge would be able to get out. Taking the steps towards the middle, he froze just at the door that led towards another set of connecting halls. He turned around and narrowed his eyes as the stench of dead anmials wisp around him. He felt the cold blade before the body of soemone press agianst him.

"Nah, Nah, Nah." A soft whispered agianst his ear as the press of the knife tilted into his skin. Mirror only smiled as he felt the knife move further into his neck. "Nah, Nah, Nah." The same sound making his insides twist with disgust. The sounds only seemed to move claser his ear as the body behind him moved.

"_I wouldn't._" He stated with a small chuckle. He felt the blade dig further into his neck and without a second thought to his well being, mirror let the blade cut through his neck as he danced out of the locked arms. The surpise from the widen eyes of the other being had him chuckling.

"_I am nothing. I don't live._" He stated as if that would explain everything. It did in a way, but that was another story entirly. With a smooth chuckle of horror upon his lips, the large smile of want, and the need to dig his claws into pale flesh mirror attacked with the need of a strave animal.

The being fell in nothing, but shattered bone before mirror's feet. Mirror stepped away from the copper smell from the body with a huge smile upon his lips. He had a master to find and then help his human leave this cave.

**~Line Break~**

Kumo tilted his head as if listening to something that neather of his companions could hear. He felt gleeful and the sudden jump in his steps showed that. He felt the smile slip onto his lips while he sang softly under his breath.

Delighted.

**~Line Break~**

Mirror walked into the oval room with his eyes gazed around the room. He felt himself slow to a stop and wait from something to happen. He didn't have to wait long for a willow like women stood up from the high back chair. Their eyes meet for a second before mirror had to block his eyes from the blazing fire of light. He felt a kick hit the back of his head before a opened palmed hand had knocked the air out of him. He landed on his back with his eyes closed from the sligth sting of power that had followed the opened palm attack.

He felt the air around his head become unstill and he lifted his legs and wrapped them around the flying object. He opened his eyes for a second and then blinked them before foucsing on the hand that was inchs from his face. He twisted his legs in way that had the arm break and lifting him so that he could be standing on his own feet. He looked at the willow like women with a smile.

The willow women was looking down at her arm with wonder in her gaze. The sharp blood red eyes looked at him for a second before the willow had disappeared from his sight. Mirror looked around with his ears opened for any sound. He felt a foot knock the back of his knee, knocking him onto his knees before that same foot hit him on the top of his head.

"_Light._" Mirror stated as he reached for the thin ankle. He gripped hard on the smooth skin and lifted the foot while he raised from the floor. He flipped the leg away from him while kicking out. He had caught the willow in the chest and that had sent her flying slightly away from him.

_**AN: Well? Let me know what you all thought of this chapter, Thank you!**_


End file.
